Sugar, Spice, and everything Nice
by T.N.Shiroi
Summary: Gilbert is having a boring day in class. When someone comes into the room with the sweet scent of pastries wafting around him, will Gilbert be able to resist the temptation? PruAus AU fic.


**Hi folks, **

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. ****Here's a one-shot for all of you! If you're curious...the hideous classroom really does exist. **

**For some reason the "single line breaks" thing isn't agreeing with me...so please bear with squashed up words.**

**THIS IS RATED M BECAUSE I HAVE NO CLUE IF KISSING IS SUGGESTIVE OR NOT. Me and my stupid brain. Kindly tell me what the proper rating is at the end and you will receive a cookie. **

***rating is now changed to T, but still...rating suggestions are welcome.**

**Enjoy!**

**(I don't own Hetalia)**

* * *

Dull. Boring.

Gilbert can't find any more adjectives better than these to describe the lecture. Why did he even pick such a course in the first place? He slides down in his seat and lets his crimson eyes roam around the room to try to find something interesting, frowning when he realizes how disgusting the room is.

Grey concrete. Purple wall. Burgundy seats. Black armrests.

He hates the small, dim, classroom with its horrid combinations of colours. After a dissatisfied sigh he continues to let himself be distracted by the bright screens of laptops and phones in front of him while ignoring the blaring red 'exit' sign set against a white box that juts out awkwardly above the door. Then Gilbert hears the a soft click to his right and a man sits down in front of him.

Vanilla. Sugar. Cinnamon.

The man shifts a bit and Gilbert can't help but sit straighter and gently inhale the smell wafting towards him. The faint smell of sweetness radiates off the man along with his body heat and brushes against the tip of Gilbert's nose ever so softly, like a gentle kiss or a hushed whisper.

Chocolate. Cream.

Gilbert rakes his eyes across the thick chocolate locks that shines dimly under the poor lighting. He moves his gaze downwards and feels a knot in his is groin at the sight of the smooth, delicious white neck exposed to him. The teacher drones on and on about something and suddenly the lights turn off. Gilbert falls into momentary blindness and grips the black plastic arm rests, desperate to see more of the man. When his vision returns he smiles.

Delicious. Enticing.

Gilbert wets his lips with the tip of his tongue before leaning forwards, blowing a faint breath to the man's hair. The man tenses but doesn't move, as if he's hoping that Gilbert will leave him alone. On the contrary, Gilbert opens his mouth and licks the shell of the man's ear. The man doesn't react strongly, and Gilbert assumes it's because he doesn't want heads turning to the back of the room. Gilbert sniffs the chocolate hair with delight and the man lets out something akin to a snort. Whether it be a snort of disbelief or a snort of disdain, Gilbert doesn't care. He gets up and leaves the classroom, smiling when he hears the man's footsteps echo behind him.

Gilbert bounces down the hallway and into an empty room, waiting for the man to catch up. The man eventually does and appears at the doorway with a stoic expression on his face.

"What were you doing?" He asks with his voice like silk satin. His words—although reprimanding— rings in the air pleasantly. Gilbert grins and hooks his thumbs in the front pockets of his jeans.

"I'm Gilbert."

The man raises a chocolate eyebrow at Gilbert's blatant evasion of the question, and for the first time Gilbert realizes the man has violet eyes. Sweet, wonderful, alluring violet eyes that invite him closer and closer—

"You're standing too close." The man says swiftly as he puts a hand on Gilbert's chest to stop him from invading his personal space.

"What's your name?" Gilbert whispers as he inhales the sweet scent of pastries. He knows he wants to taste this man immediately and his tongue darts out to lick his lips unconsciously.

"Roderich."

Gilbert grins. "Well, Roderich," he says as he pushes the brunette towards the wall and traps him there, "can I taste you?" He asks in a near inaudible whisper, punctuating his question with a smirk.

Roderich stares at him, his violet eyes wide but not disbelieving. Gilbert begins to wonder if men come up to him like this every day and demand a taste of him. He waits patiently while Roderich's mouth opens and closes for a few seconds, as if to find a proper response, before he begins to feel the icy fear of rejection.

It'd better not be 'no'.

Gilbert presses himself against Roderich and inhales the sweet scent again, almost losing himself in the wonderful mix of spices if Roderich hadn't spoken.

"Okay." Roderich says with a low murmur as the palm of his hand lightly grasps the front of Gilbert's jacket. Gilbert blinks at the invitation but quickly lets a smirk twist his lips upwards. He leans closer, his crimson eyes gazing at Roderich's mouth hungrily, before he finally closes the distance and kisses him.

Both close their eyes as the two lips meet with a gentle press. Gilbert slides his tongue over the bottom of Roderich's lips before nibbling softly, and his wish granted when the brunette opens his mouth: an inviting sign for Gilbert to change the angle of his head to engage their tongues in a slow and almost lazy swirl.

Gilbert feels intoxicated by how irresistible Roderich is and does his best to breathe through his nose so he wouldn't have to break the kiss. Roderich's fingers press into Gilbert's chest and Gilbert replies by weaving his hand into the glossy brown locks and tilting Roderich's head upwards for better access to his mouth.

He slides his tongue across the roof of Roderich's mouth and smiles into the kiss when a soft moan escapes with Roderich's breath. _More..._a voice in his head hisses, and he pushes a knee between the brunette's leg and deepens the kiss further.

Roderich lets out a small hum and pushes his palm against Gilbert firmly.

Gilbert reluctantly parts from Roderich and stares at the candy-apple red that spread on the brunette's cheek during the kiss. He leans in to bite softly on Roderich's cheek before staring into his eyes.

"Can I kiss you again?" Gilbert asks as he twirls a chocolate lock with his pale fingers. Roderich tilts his head sideways, pretending to think.

"I suppose it's alright." Roderich replies with a smile, and Gilbert leans in again.

* * *

**And there we have it! I have a bunch of other ideas (all one-shots) still waiting for me and hopefully I can get my lazy self working on them. Reviews are greatly appreciated :) **

**Until then~**


End file.
